


Тише, смертный

by Herber_baby17



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (2011) RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: norsekink, Frottage, M/M, Norse gods sharing their mortal toy, Plot What Plot, They have internet in Asgard, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: Скандинавские боги делятся друг с другом своей смертной игрушкой. И да, у них есть интернет в Асгарде. Сюжет, какой сюжет?А так же:1) Том никогда не должен был заводить Твиттер,2) Локи очень нравится веселиться3) Тор любит манипулировать.Заметки: написано на заявку на скандинавском соо.





	Тише, смертный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hush, Little Mortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363000) by [Ange_de_la_Mort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort). 



> Очень очень сильно хочу выразить свое восхищение и признание автору, ведь благодаря этому тексту я открыла для себя дивный мир писательской интеграции и новые грани познания фандома! *кривое сердечко*  
> А также спасибо Алисе, которая на мою робкую просьбу помочь отбетить не кинула меня, а всячески поддерживала и вообще сделала этот текст стоически прекрасным! (именно так!)! <3!

Все началось со свидания вслепую.  
Хотя нет, это не совсем верно. Все началось с твиттера.  
Серьезно, он никогда не должен был заводить аккаунт, но менеджер ему все уши прожужжал насчет этого ( _«Ты должен быть на связи со своими поклонниками!», «Теперь ты нарасхват!», «Они хотят знать, чем ты занимаешься!»_ ), пока он, наконец, не зарегистрировался на этом сайте.  
Вскоре ему начали приходить сообщения. Большинство из них были милые и лестные и заставляли его улыбаться, жаль, что у него не было времени ответить всем им, поблагодарить каждого поклонника, который поддерживает его. Некоторые сообщения были странными и неуместными, или содержащими слишком много лишней информации. А некоторые…  
 **«@godofbadassery»**?  
Том рассмеялся. Этот аккаунт показался ему действительно интересным, и он зафолловил его.  
В течение следующих нескольких недель он всегда надеялся на что-то, когда заглядывал на сайт. Надо заметить, его здорово повеселил и впечатлил этот «Локи», кем бы он ни был на самом деле ― он действительно хорошо олицетворял индивидуальность Локи и его тип шуток, подколов и логику рассуждений, которые, как полагал Том, абсолютно тому соответствовали.  
Они разговаривали несколько раз (если, конечно, можно назвать разговором обмен несколькими предложениями, каждый раз проклиная чертово ограничение в 140 знаков). О многих вещах, ничего личного. Просто… несколько цитат из фильма, несколько лакомых кусочков, характеризующих Локи, и другая чушь вроде этого.  
А затем он или она предложила пересечься в Нью-Йорке на премьере «Боевого Коня».  
И Том сказал, что да, они могли бы встретиться, зависнуть где-нибудь, пропустить стаканчик или два.  
И… он определенно никогда не должен был заводить аккаунт в твиттере.  
Сначала Том даже не заметил, что кто-то стоит позади него. Он уже начал уставать. Если вы когда-нибудь были на премьере, то должны знать эту процедуру: длинная прогулка по красной ковровой дорожке, постоянно надо останавливаться и ждать, пока пресса не сделает миллион твоих снимков. Спустя некоторое время его улыбка поблекла и стала больше похожей на гримасу, глаза потеряли свой блеск, и он еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать зевать. Ему очень хотелось отдохнуть.  
Так что, он даже не заметил, что кто-то стоит позади него. Только когда она позвала его по имени, по меньшей мере, дважды, он обернулся и посмотрел на молодую женщину.  
― Вам помочь? ― спросил он, хотя на самом деле хотел сказать: «Вы поклонница? Как Вам удалось пройти мимо охраны?»  
Женщина улыбнулась:  
― Я — godofbadassery.  
― О, ― Том моргнул, рассматривая ее внимательнее. Она была…обычной. Ниже его, с темными волосами, забранными в «конский» хвост, который делал ее моложе своих лет. Он не знал, чего именно он ожидал, но… явно не этого. И несправедливо было бы чувствовать себя разочарованным, но он ничего не мог поделать с этим. Даже если он  
знал, что это было слишком, он все равно надеялся на то, что, возможно…  
― О? ― она усмехнулась, показывая жемчужно-белые зубы. ― Не совсем то, что ты представлял?  
Он, было, открыл рот и хотел принести свои извинения за то, что был столь груб, хотел сказать, что он счастлив встретить ее. Но не смог найти ни слова, когда она посмотрела на него своими ярко-зелеными глазами, которые надолго остались в его памяти. Глаза, которые всегда отражались в зеркале, когда Том носил контактные линзы на съемочной площадке. Раздался щелчок, и девушка перед ним начала меняться.  
Медленно и постепенно она становилась более высокой, в то время как ее волосы стали черными и потеряли несколько дюймов в длине. Он мог прекрасно видеть, как изменилось ее лицо и одежда. Все закончилось быстро. Так быстро, что он мог бы пропустить это, даже если бы моргнул. Но, когда Том смог увидеть человека перед ним, то не поверил своим глазам.  
― Так лучше? ― спросил мужчина голосом, больше похожим на собственный голос Тома.  
И в этот момент он наконец-то вспомнил, что надо закрыть рот.  
Но, подождите секундочку!  
― Ты… Ты не можешь быть.… Как?  
Локи разгладил свою одежду — черные штаны и жилет с темно-зеленой костюмной рубашкой, которая так выгодно подчеркивала цвет его глаз — и наклонил голову сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую.  
― Может, прогуляемся вместе? Или сходим в ближайший бар? Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе срочно надо выпить.  
Черное пальто появилось в его руках, и Тому наконец-то удалось сформулировать законченное предложение:  
― У вас есть интернет в Асгарде?  
И когда Локи рассмеялся над вопросом, Том понял: независимо от того, что могло прийти в голову простому смертному, когда тот столкнулся с меняющим свой облик богом — это, должно быть, был самый нелепый вопрос, который когда-либо задавали за всю историю человечества.  
Пропустить стаканчик — звучало неплохо. Пропустить парочку — еще лучше. В конце концов, не каждый же день ты встречаешь кого-то, кого раньше представлял только мифическим существом.  
― Что ты здесь делаешь? ― он повернул голову к сидящему напротив мужчине.  
Они нашли маленькое, уютное, едва освещенное кафе, где можно было отдохнуть спокойно, и где не было вспышек камер и любопытных глаз.  
― Ты хотел встретиться со мной, ― улыбнулся Локи, сделав глоток медовухи и довольно причмокнув.  
― Нет. Не с тобой. Я хотел встретиться…  
― Томас, ― спокойно перебил Локи, — существует, по меньшей мере, дюжина интервью, в которых ты говоришь, что желаешь встретиться со мной. Так что не пытайся обмануть бога лжи. Серьезно, я полагал, что ты будешь более благоразумным.  
― Но я… Я ведь даже не знал, что ты существуешь! Погоди, почему ты вообще смотрел мои интервью?  
― Я должен был убедиться, что ты не подведешь, ― Локи сказал так, будто Том не понимал чего-то очевидного.  
И кто знает, возможно, для него так оно и было.  
― Также… Я полагаю, мне надо сделать критические замечания твоей игре. Можно было меньше слез и больше разгрома и обмана? Не то чтобы ты не смотрелся, когда плакал…  
Том решил, что, возможно, лучше оставить эти реплики без комментариев. Даже если на языке крутились слова о том, что режиссеры и сценаристы давали актеру точные указания. Вместо этого он просто тяжело вздохнул и поднял руку, подзывая официантку. Ему и правда нужен был еще один бокал красного вина.  
Но Локи потянулся и взял запястье Тома в свою руку. Когда Том вопросительно посмотрел на него, он улыбнулся:  
― Достаточно твоего виноградного сока. Ты будешь пить мед со мной, как это делает любой разумный взрослый.  
После этого не было никакого шанса, что ему разрешат отказаться. Подсказка: боги обмана обычно не знают как это — быть благоразумным. Том просто подчинился, и некоторое время спустя осторожно смотрел на чашку. Честно говоря, он никогда не понимал, почему предполагалось, что боги должны пить именно мед?  
― Пахнет так, будто что-то уже умерло в нем.  
― Рад, что ты оценил его запах, а теперь просто выпей, ― ухмыльнулся Локи.  
Вкус также был отвратителен. Серьезно, напиток был горячий и горький на кончике языка, тошнотворно сладкий во рту, а когда Том его проглотил, горло, словно обожгло огнем.  
Должно быть, эти эмоции отразилось на его лице, раз Локи взглянул на него и произнес:  
― Чем больше ты выпьешь, тем лучше будет вкус.  
― Если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, то подумал бы, что ты пытаешься меня напоить.  
В глазах Локи блеснула искорка веселья.  
― Тогда очень здорово, что ты меня хорошо знаешь, верно?  
Что ж… да. Это заверяло, что, по крайней мере, Локи не собирается ждать, пока Том достаточно напьется, что даже не сможет самостоятельно идти, а затем, швырнет его через окно или зашьет ему губы или, что еще могут делать Скандинавские Боги, когда им становится скучно или они захотят подшутить? Также, это отличная причина заказать себе еще стаканчик. Или даже два.  
В то же время он слушал хаотичный рассказ Локи о различиях между Асгардом и Мидгардом.  
― Здесь есть несколько изобретений, которые могли бы доказать свою полезность в моих интересах.  
― Ядерное оружие? ― предположил вслух Том.  
― Что? Нет. ― Локи сделал невнятный жест и потряс головой со вздохом. ― Не будь глупым, Томас. Не будь… разочарующе глупым. Я только начал думать о тебе достаточно хорошо.  
Могло ли это сделать его счастливым? Или нет? А он вообще хотел знать об этом?  
― Тогда что…?  
― Машины, например. Не так быстро как телепортация или межпространственно-временная связь, но намного быстрее, чем самые хорошие из жеребцов. За исключением Слейпнира разве что, ― машинально добавил он. ― Также, я нахожу Старбакс весьма приятным. ― Том фыркнул, представив, как Локи заказывает себе фраппучино. Локи бросил на него раздраженный и злой взгляд. ― Что ж, конечно сегодняшний визит посвящен исключительно тебе.  
― Мне? ― повторил Том и повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на мужчину, собираясь спросить, что именно тот подразумевал. И проверить заодно, не превратят ли его за это в жабу. Нет, погодите, это же из сказок.  
И не смог вымолвить ни слова, потому что все разумные мысли вылетели из его головы, едва Локи подался вперед и поцеловал его.  
Когда их губы встретились, он почти ожидал, что вкус у Локи будет, как у льда и огня, как у бури и мудрости. Вместо этого, Том смог уловить вкус меда на кончике языка, который подходил ему даже больше ― горько-сладкий, как и сама жизнь Локи.  
Он смутился. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться, когда Локи отстранился и посмотрел на него со спокойным интересом.  
― Ты проделал весь путь, чтобы поцеловать меня?  
― Я проделал весь путь, чтобы сделать с тобой гораздо больше, ― выдохнул на ухо Локи и переместил руку на грудь Тома, ― если ты мне позволишь.  
― Я… ― начал, было, он, даже не зная, что именно хотел сказать. Казалось, будто слова предали его. Возможно, потому, что ситуация казалась абсурдной. Или потому что тонкие пальцы играли с пуговицами на его рубашке и случайно касались голой кожи, заставляя его вздрагивать. ― Я не думаю, что достаточно пьян для этого.  
А вот полчаса спустя он был пьян достаточно. Он позволил Локи вывести его из бара и толкнуть к ближайшей стене. Том позволил его губам быть требовательными снова и снова. Он запустил руку в волосы Локи ― шелковисто-гладкие и раздражительно прямые, заметил он с уколом ревности, и краска залила его лицо.  
Зеленые глаза смотрели прямо в глаза Тому, и Локи задал вопрос, на который любой нормальный человек ответил бы: «Черт возьми, нет! Отвали от меня!». Но Том не был ни нормальным, ни трезвым, так что он просто кивнул и сказал:  
― Да, я доверяю тебе.  
Секунду спустя воздух вокруг них, казалось, всполошился, изменился и перестроился. А мгновением позже они больше не стояли в темной аллее, они оказались в хорошо освещенном гостиничном номере Тома.  
И они были не одни.  
Том узнал белокурого человека, сидящего на его кровати и улыбающегося ему настолько дружелюбно, что это пугало. Он моргнул раз, другой. И затем до него дошло, что это был определенно не его приятель Крис, а скорее, другая половина, которая прилагается к определенному богу коварства и «Я-трахну-твой-мозг-и-тебе-это-понравится», когда ты говоришь: «Да». Он бросил неуверенный и смущенный взгляд на Локи.  
В ответ он получил улыбку, состоящую из двух третей безумия и одной трети дьявольского оскала.  
― Кажется, кое-что вылетело из головы, ― он придвинулся вперед, и, касаясь губами уха Тома, прошептал:   
― Братья всегда делятся своими игрушками.  
― Я… ― начал Том, даже не зная, что и сказать.  
«Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея», возможно, или «Я не хочу этого. Отвалите». Или даже: «Я вправду недостаточно пьян для тройничка». Весьма противоречиво, но он чувствовал, что трезвеет с каждой уходящей секундой.  
Вдох сорвался с губ Локи и, скривив уголок рта, он потянулся и взял руки Тома в свои ладони. Серьезно посмотрел на него.  
― Ты сказал, что доверяешь мне. У меня нет намерений разочаровывать тебя. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. Я обещаю.  
Конечно, каждый может спросить себя насколько надежным может быть обещание от бога лжи, который известен своими муками за учиненный беспорядок, но было что-то в том, как он поглаживал большим пальцем тыльную сторону его руки и то, как прямо-таки светились его глаза. И неважно, был ли это обман или нет. Трудно было не кивнуть и не улыбнуться осторожно. Глубоко вздохнув, он положил одну руку на грудь Локи. Он знал, что за ним наблюдал не только мужчина перед ним, но и тот, кто терпеливо ждал их на кровати Тома, а это никак не помогало ему успокоиться.  
Но он был здесь. И он мог чувствовать, как поднимается и опадает грудь Локи под кончиками его пальцев, мог чувствовать его сердцебиение. И, возможно, скорее всего, он вообразил, что заметил, как подскочил пульс у Локи, когда Том обвел одну из пуговиц пальцем, перед тем как он, наконец, набрался храбрости расстегнуть рубашку полностью. Пуговицу за пуговицей, обнажая кремово-белую кожу.  
Локи ухмыльнулся и наклонил голову в сторону, будто хотел сказать: «Нравится ли тебе то, что ты видишь?»  
Том закатил глаза. В самом деле, а что он вообще мог сказать? Там пока не на что было смотреть. Пока не на что. И это было причина, достаточная для того, чтобы с легкостью поймать губы Локи в еще один поцелуй. В нем было меньше от поцелуя, к каким привык Том и больше похожий на укус.  
Он закрыл глаза и углубил поцелуй, пока его руки касались кожи Локи, поглаживая его по бокам и задерживаясь на теплой мускулистой коже. Он провел по груди рукой, касаясь сосков подушечкой большого пальца — Локи задрожал и запустил руку во вьющиеся волосы Тома, угрожающе стаскивая с него галстук-бабочку и скидывая на пол. Это послужило сигналом, чтобы освободить Локи от его одежды. Пальто и рубашка соскользнули с его плеч, и — с приглушенным звуком — приземлились на полу. Том услышал, как хихикнул Локи, почувствовал это губами, и вздохнул от удивления, когда две руки обняли его сзади. Он даже не заметил, как Тор встал и подошел к ним. Он вообще мало чего замечал сегодня. Однако он винил во всем алкоголь.  
― Несправедливо, ― прошептал глубокий бас на ухо, едва касаясь его губами. Щеку Тома щекотала борода Тора, ― когда только мой брат раздет, ты согласен?  
Том не был уверен, согласен он или нет. Но, очевидно, вопрос явно риторический. Его рубашка была уже расстегнута, впрочем, штаны тоже. Руки Тора ласкали его лицо и грудь. Пальцы нашли соски, покружили вокруг них, в его объятьях он задыхался и дрожал. Лицо Тома стало пунцовым, когда пальцы Локи опустились ниже и пробрались за пояс его белья. На мгновение, он подумал о том, чтобы возразить, но его уже освободили нижнего белья. Конечно, он знал, что это словно признак их превосходства. Хотя бы, потому что он оказался единственным, кто был полностью раздет. И уже этот факт говорил о том, что он никуда не уйдет. Что ж, честно говоря, Том и не хотел уходить куда-либо вообще.  
Вместо этого, он позволил Тору взять его за руку и подвести к кровати, пока Локи наклонился, чтобы подобрать их одежду и устроить ее на ближайшем кресле до того, как присоединиться к ним.  
Тор поцеловал Тома, заставляя опуститься на колени. И даже, несмотря на то, что Том нервничал еще больше, он не мог не заметить разницу между братьями ― там, где Локи был жадным и думал только о себе, Тор поддавался. Он мягко поцеловал Тома, осторожно провел языком и прикусил губу; он не был ни жесток, ни властен. Там где Локи был быстр и резок, как ветер или шторм, Тор был мирным и спокойным ― полная противоположность, луч света в темноте, царящей в душе Локи.  
Кстати о Локи… тот опустился на колени позади Тома, и, схватив его за спину, заставил прервать поцелуй с Тором и завопить от удивления и боли.  
― Я не люблю, когда меня игнорируют, ― сказал он. Том мог чувствовать его ухмылку, он старательно ласкал отметины, которые оставил на его коже.   
― Я должен убедиться, что больше ты не будешь игнорировать меня.  
― Я не …  
― Что я говорил тебе насчет лжи? Ты игнорировал меня, Томас. Тем не менее, все в порядке. Мой дорогой брат производит именно такое впечатление на людей, ― Тор улыбнулся снисходительно и спокойно и покачал головой. Локи хихикнул и обнял Тома сзади, целуя его шею.  
Том издал довольный звук и закрыл глаза. Пальцы Локи играли с его сосками, слабо сжимая, дергая и крутя их. Прошло не так много времени, пока Том не начал дрожать и громко стонать, пряча свое пылающее лицо в изгибе шеи Тора и стараясь приглушить звуки.  
До него донесся грохочущий смех Тора.  
― Он так отличается от тебя, брат. Такой громкий. ― Он взял в руки его член, вяло поглаживая его. Когда Том застонал и схватил рубашку Тора, сжимая ткань пальцами, он снова засмеялся.  
― Мне он нравится.  
― Надеюсь, не больше, чем я тебе. ― Том опять все придумал себе, или у Локи в голосе мелькнула обида?  
Одна из рук Тора медленно дразнила Тома, в то время как другая потянулась к Локи, поглаживая его щеку. Том мог видеть, как братья обменялись взглядом, наполненным истинным доверием. А затем, они разделили поцелуй. У Тома было чувство, будто он вторгается в их личное и сокровенное, как если бы он наблюдал что-нибудь интимное. Но.… Разве не они пригласили его разделить эту близость, верно? Сомнения отпали сами собой, когда Тор ритмично задвигал рукой, а Том только и мог, что задыхаться и стонать, и противиться движению бедер, но все равно, каждый раз выгибался от прикосновений. И даже когда.… Не.… Погодите, а что делает рука на его заду? А эти пальцы, они не.… О Боже, да, они уже внутри!  
― Локи, я… ― Том ловил ртом воздух, а Локи спокойно рассмеялся.  
― Доверься мне, ― сказал Локи, согнув гладкие, увлажненные маслом, пальцы внутри него.  
Том цеплялся за рубашку Тора, хныкая и выгибаясь от каждого прикосновения. Это было странное, абсолютно чуждое ему чувство беспомощности, быть обнаженным внутри и снаружи. Всякий раз, когда Локи сгибал пальцы, Том вскрикивал и хныкал. Тор снова целовал его губы, ― он стонал и цеплялся за волосы, притягивая ближе и углубляя поцелуй. Губы Тора разошлись в улыбке, когда Том расстегнул его штаны и вытащил член. Том ласкал член Тора в таком же ритме, в каком пальцы Локи ласкали его самого. Руки дрожали, а дыхание сбилось. На его глазах выступили слезы, когда он подался назад, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы.  
― Какой жадный, ― пробормотал ему на ухо Локи и прикусил мочку. ― Ты мне очень нравишься, Томас. ― Локи снова согнул пальцы и нащупал точку, которая заставила его выгибаться и кричать от удовольствия.   
― И я смотрю, что тоже очень нравлюсь тебе.  
― Аах…  
― Это значит «да»?  
― Боже… ― выдохнул Том, задыхаясь, а Тор ухмыльнулся и сказал, что это и есть то «да», ради которого они и являются богами.  
Наконец, Локи вытащил пальцы и резко укусил Тома за плечо. Прежде чем войти в него полностью, он взял его за талию, дал ему несколько секунд, и сделал резкий толчок.  
Том снова закричал от удовольствия и подался вперед, сталкиваясь зубами и грубо целуя Тора. Это чувство никогда не было знакомо ему раньше. Он и не догадывался, что будет так хорошо от секса. Чувствовать, как руки трогают его бедра, его грудь, его соски, в то время как Локи толкался в него, задевая простату с каждым новым толчком. Ему что-то шептали на ухо, нет, рычали, но он не мог понять отдельно взятого слова, его мозг отказывался выполнять даже простейшие команды. А если бы и мог, то не услышал бы и слова из-за собственных стонов.  
В комнате было жарко, отчасти из-за двух тел, близко прижимающихся к нему. Их горячее дыхание ласкало его кожу. Волосы прилипли к голове, пот струился с его лба и капал на глаза. Он не мог дышать, не мог связно мыслить, все что он мог это получать удовольствие, и чувствовать, как его берут и трогают везде. Теперь он рыдал, просил и запинался, даже не зная, что именно произносил.  
Разрядка не заставила себя долго ждать. Не успел Том, и повернуть головы, как его накрыл один из самых сильных оргазмов в его жизни. Тор кончил следом с глубоким и хриплым стоном, Локи ― с едва слышимым вздохом, который сорвался с его губ, когда он излился в Тома.  
Он закрыл свои глаза и прислонился к широкой груди Тора, пытаясь отдышаться.  
― Только не говори, что ты уже вымотался, ― засмеялся Локи.   
― У нас впереди целая ночь. И мы намерены отлично провести время с тобой.  
По некоторым причинам Том был уверен, что не переживет эту ночь. И они доказали насколько сильно тот ошибался.  
Все что он помнил ― это как засыпал между Тором и Локи, как чья-то рука гладила его по волосам, помнил, как его обнимали и как его укрыли одеялом.  
Глаза закрывались, когда сильные руки прижали его к груди Тора. Том чувствовал, как Локи зарылся носом в его волосы и как его дыхание щекотало кожу.  
― Спокойной ночи, Томас. Спи крепко.  
Так он и сделал.

А когда проснулся, то был один. Они не оставили никаких следов. На мгновение, он поверил, что ему все приснилось, но когда он попробовал встать, то почувствовал себя больным и чудесно отдохнувшим одновременно. Вздохнув, Том сел и застонал от боли в конкретных местах его тела. Что ж, сегодня он не будет много двигаться. Если только в душ. Нет, погодите… он был липким и потным. Определенно, в душ.  
Спустя некоторое время, он вернулся, уже в халате — и едва взялся за пояс, как его взгляд упал на листок бумаги, который лежал на ночном столике. Смущаясь, он развернул его.  
 _«Мы должны повторить это»_ , ― было написано небольшим, красноречивым почерком.  
 _«Кроме того, ты должен знать, что это будет в Твиттере._  
 _~ Л.»_  
Том моргнул несколько раз, пока не понял, что Локи хотел сказать ему. А когда понял, чертыхаясь, полез за ноутом в сумку, чтобы зайти на сайт.  
― О, черт тебя дери! ― вслух сказал он и со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
 _«Вчера вечером лично встретил **@twhiddleston**. Милый парень, хотя и храпит. Громко. #НетЯНеСкажуПочемуЯЗнаюЭто #НоВыМожетеДогадаться_  
 _Также, если кто-нибудь захочет увидеть спящего **@twhiddleston** , я запостил на тамблере пару фоток. пару обнаженных фоток этого спящего смертного»._  
Он действительно был недостаточно пьян для всего этого.


End file.
